The Mysterious Jewel
by DragonGirl3412
Summary: Toothless goes for a walk in the woods. He then finds something that will soon put him, his dragon friends, and all of the human race in danger. And Toothless will be the only key to stop the chaos and destruction from happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Just want to say that I'm starting this story to get my brain moving. This story will be based on our favorite dragons: Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch. It will also involve some dragons from the book HTTYD. I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

Chapter one:

**Toothless's POV:**

This day has been pretty boring and dull for me. Hiccup is grounded, so I can't go flying. Stormfly is training with Astrid. Meatlug and Fishlegs are busy bonding. Hookfang is sleeping. And Barf and Belch are playing pranks with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I sigh, wondering what I can do. Since I can't fly, I guess I can walk around the village. So, that's what I'm doing. Walking.

It was unusually warm on Berk, so it was a pleasant walk. Then, I felt a strange presence. I turn my head only to see the entrance to Berk's large forest. I usually never took a walk in the forest by myself. And when I did, I never felt like there was something _important_ there. " _Eh, what the heck. I'm not doing anything,_" I thought. So, I began my walk into the forest.

The forest was dark and shady as usual. I look around, searching for the presence that made me go in the forest. After a few minutes of walking, I gave up. " It must have been my imagination or something," I said to myself. I was about to turn back when something caught my eye. Something shiny was lying in the grass. I walk towards it, expecting it to be a shard of metal.

But instead, it was a large ruby. The ruby was a blood red color and was oval shaped. Overall, it was really beautiful. I gave a toothless smile, happy that I went in the woods. "_Wow! Wait till I show the guys this!_" I thought. Taking the jewel in my mouth, I ran out of the woods as fast as I could.

When I got out of the woods, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, and Belch were searching for me. " Toothless, where were you? When Hiccup noticed you were gone, he sent our riders to go looking for you," Stormfly asked. How long was I gone?! Everyone started to walk towards me. " Tooth, what's in your mouth?" Hookfang asked. I put the ruby down. " I found this in the woods." Everyone gasped.

" Wow. It's beautiful," Meatlug said. " Yeah I know right- guys?" They were frozen, just staring at the ruby. Are they okay? " Guys, are you okay?" No answer. " I'll put this way." I placed the jewel in a satchel that hung over my saddle (surprised that a dragon could have a satchel huh). Right away, everyone shook their heads and groaned in pain. "What the heck happened?" I asked. Stormfly shrugged.

" I don't know. After seeing the jewel, I just... blanked out." " Man, there's something wrong with that jewel. Tooth, I think you need to put it back," Hookfang said... Well that wasn't what I expected. " What? Why?" Everyone stared at me. "... Okay, I see your point, but I'm okay when I look at it." " Still, don't you have that felling that something bad might happen?" Meatlug said.

" Yeah, usually bad things lead to adventure, but this is a new kind of bad," Barf said. " Almost evil," Belch finished. I look down at the ruby, then back at my friends. " What about this, if you want to keep the ruby, go ahead. But don't show anyone else this. Not even Hiccup," Meatlug said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "... Fine, I guess that's fair." I really wanted to show Hiccup, but it was probably for the best.

" Ok. You better go. I'm pretty sure that Hiccup will have a heart attack if you don't go to him," Stormfly said. I gave them a smile and ran off, searching for Hiccup. When I got to the Haddock house, I couldn't help but ignore Hiccup, for once. I thought about the ruby and how it effected my friends, but not me. Now that I thought about it, when I found the ruby, there wasn't a single dragon in site.

Dragons are attracted to shiny things. A dragon would have gotten the ruby already. " _Is there really something bad about the ruby? Maybe I should listen to my friends?_" I thought. That thought was immediately wiped away when Hiccup gave me a hug. " Goodnight, bud. See you tomorrow." It was nighttime already?! How long was I gone and how long was I thinking?

I walked over to my slab. When I was sure Hiccup wasn't looking, I hid the jewel under the loose floorboards, so Hiccup couldn't spot it. " Ok, bud. Time to take your saddle off." When my saddle was removed, Hiccup went directly to sleep. I waited until I was sure he was in dreamland. I took out my hidden ruby and examined it. There were markings on the ruby! I never noticed that.

It said," _The one who finds the ten lost treasures will be the king. For these are treasures are to prove who's worthy. The dragon jewel is the last but most important. Only one with the purest heart can wield it._"...Well, that was intense. What is this thing. I turn over the ruby. More markings. " _Dragon Jewel._" I frown a bit. I thought that it would give me a little more info then that!

" The one with the purest heart can wield it." How hard can it be to hold a ruby. " _There's more to this ruby then meets the eye,_" I thought. I sigh, I was getting tired. I place the ruby back in the floorboards and went back to sleep, still pondering on what the markings read. " _Dragon Jewel._"

**Furious POV:**

Where was that jewel? I growl in frustration and anger. My dragons has been searching everywhere for it. Without the jewel, the dragons can't start the rebellion. But, we also need... _the Night Rider_. A dragon that can wield the jewel, without being affected by its extraordinary powers. I was about to go to sleep, but then a Common dragon landed near me, shaking with fear.

I turn towards the small dragon and growl. " **State your business. What are you doing here?**" The dragon gulps and looks up at me. " W-we f-found the D-dragon Jewel, m-master." My eyes widened in shock. " **Where did you find it?!**" " O-one of o-our S-sword S-stealers f-found i-it," the dragon stammered. Then, the dragon looked down. " B-but t-then a-another dragon g-got to i-it."

I glared at the tiny dragon with hatred. " **THEN WHERE IS IT?!**" I bellowed. The Common winced and continued." T-the S-sword S-stealer o-only s-said t-that he s-saw a d-dragon t-take i-it b-before he c-could. T-that's a-all h-he s-said." I processed what the Common said. " **Bring me the Sword Stealer. I can't understand your sniveling voice**." The dragon bowed and flew away.

After a few minutes, a Sword Stealer came in the cave. " You called, master?" " **Yes. The Common said that a dragon took the jewel. Tell me, what did this dragon look like?**" " I never seen a dragon like the one I saw, master. He-" " **He?**" The Sword Stealer nodded his head. " Yes. The mysterious dragon smelled male. His scales were as black as night and had toxic green eyes!"

My eyes widened more. I've never heard of a dragon with green eyes. Usually, dragons had blue or yellow eyes. But never green. " He was pretty small for a dragon his age, but not that small. He's a little bigger than a grown jaguar. But that's it. Before I was about to inform you about the jewel, he spotted it and took it away." I was about to yell at the Sword Stealer for his idiocy, but then something interrupted my thoughts.

" **You said that the dragon had scales as black as night, am I correct?**" " Yes, master." ..._The Night Rider_. A smile spread through my mouth. " **Take our tracker dragons first thing in the morning to the place where you first met the dragon. Then, let the dragons follow his sent to the place he lives.**" The Sword Stealer nodded his head.

" And when we find him, we attack-" " **NO! Don't attack, yet. Talk to him first, then report back.**" " Forgive me master, but why aren't we attacking?" " **I have a suspicion about this dragon. Once it's ****confirmed. I'll give you more orders. Understood?**" The dragon bowed. " Yes, master." " **Now go!**" The dragon left. I was alone again. My plan was only to confirm what I already believed, but deep down inside me, I knew that dragon was _The Night Rider_. And soon, the human race will come to an end.

* * *

**And that's chapter one of my new story. I will continue both stories, I'm just multi tasking. Please review and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I just started this story and I hope you guys like it. Please review once it's posted. I don't own HTTYD. :(**

* * *

Chapter Two

**Toothless's POV**:

" _I was running. Hiccup wasn't with me, so all I could do was run. My heart pounded so hard, I thought it would explode. Everything was burning down. Screams of agony were heard. But I kept running. I tried to escape, but I never did. Darkness engulfed me. No where to go. I'm forever trapped._"

My green eyes snapped open and I let out a terrified scream. " AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as loud as I could. Hiccup fell out of his bed and ran towards me. " Toothless! What's wrong, bud!" I was breathing heavily, images of flames still danced in my head. The blood-curtling screams still filled my ears. Hearing it brought tears to my eyes, if dragons could even cry.

" Oh Hiccup, I had a horrible nightmare! I was running away from something, but I couldn't- oh wait, you can't understand me." I look up at Hiccup fearfully, still scared by the dream. " It's okay, bud. What ever happened in your dream, isn't going to happen in real life." I look down, not believing Hiccup. The nightmare felt so real. I could still feel the heat of the flames biting my paws as I ran. And the fear I had, it was real.

" Hey, want to go flying bud? Maybe that can cheer you up." I looked back up at him and gave him a gracious toothless smile. " Come on, I'll saddle you up." As usual, Hiccup took forever placing the saddle on me. But once he was done, we were up in the skies. The only place where I felt truly free and happy with my best friend. It was fun when we did tricks together. Like how Hiccup would start free-falling and I'd catch him.

Whenever Hiccup did a stunt like that, it made me feel happy. It reminded me how much Hiccup trusted me. It reminded me that Hiccup isn't only my rider and I'm not his pet. But that we were brothers, with a strong bond that kept us together. After about an hour of stunt flying, Hiccup had to meet up with his friends. They had to strategize another defense plan if another vicious viking clan attacks Berk. Man these vikings. Can't they just get along with each other?

" Hey Toothless," I heard a familiar voice say. I turn around and saw Stormfly running towards me. I smiled and said," Hey Storm! What's up?" Stormfly stared at me in concern. " I heard what happened this morning. Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare or something?" I was about to answer her, but then I was interrupted. " Hey Tooth! I think you should come look at this!" Hookfang yelled.

Stormfly and I looked at each other for a moment, then raced off to the sound of Hookfang's voice. When we got there, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch were also staring at something in the sky. " Guys, what's wrong?" I ask. Hookfang turn towards me. " There are some weird looking dragons coming towards us," he said. I looked up and saw five weirdly shaped dragons flying towards us.

" I think we should move away from the village if they are searching for us. We don't want the villagers to get involved." Everyone nodded. As we started flying across the forest (except for me since I can't fly), all of my friends said the same thing to me. " **We told you that you shouldn't have taken that jewel!**" I roll my eyes and say,"Seriously?! This again? How would you guys know this would be about the jewel?" " What else would the strange dragons want?" Meatlug yelled.

" Ok, ok. You all have a point. I promise that I'll put the jewel back where I found it tomorrow." " You better!" Stormfly yelled. When we were a far enough distance from the village, we stopped and waited for the strange dragons to come. When the dragons landed in front of us, I'm pretty sure that all of our eyes widened in shock.

The dragons looked even weirder up close. There were three dragons total. They were as big as Hookfang and had multi colored scales. They were also kind of tubby. I shook off my surprise and said, " Um, who are you guys? I've never seen your types of species before." Just as I finished my question, a large grey Dragon landed right in front of me.

I backed way in surprise. The Dragon was close to my height, but he was just a little taller than me. And bigger. He straightened up proudly and stared down at me, smiling a bit. Not the "hello" type of smile, but the I'm-going-to-kill-you- type of smile. " Hmm. You look about 15 years old. Still young. Very intelligent I see and probably curious too," the grey Dragon said. He circled around me, like how a cat would toy with a mouse.

Hookfang was about to say something, probably a snarky comment, but then he was cut off. "Don't you agree, Slayer?" the grey Dragon said to one of the tubby dragons. Slayer then smiled creepily at me too. " _Yessss_," he hissed. " _Very intelligent indeed_." I stopped staring and cleared my throat. " Who are you guys? I've never seen any of you before." The grey Dragon then moved closer to me, his smirk never leaving his face.

When he was close enough so it looked like he was towering over me, he said, " If you want to know, young one, I will gladly tell you." I gave a small sigh of relief when he backed away from me and towards his... _friends. " As all of you probably know, I am Slayer. My species' name is known as Thunder Claws. My two brothers are Flame and Ice." _Slayer appeared to be the largest of the three dragons in his species group. He had dark silver scales, while Flame's were blood red and Ice's were a dirty blue color.

" Wow!" I said, not really knowing what to say. Then, the grey Dragon said, " I am Claws. I belong in the species known as Sword Stealer." " We've never heard of your species before," Stormfly said. Claws chucked a bit before he said, " Well, you may have not heard of our species, but there are a lot of different kinds of dragons where I live, including Nightmares, Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, and Zipplebacks."

Hearing this info, my eyes widened a bit more. If there were a lot of dragons where he lives, then maybe he spotted another one of my kind! " Do you have any Night Furies where you live?" I asked. Claws shook his head. " No. I actually, like you, have never seen your species before." I looked down sadly. I shouldn't have brought my hopes up too much. Hookfang walked over to me and patted my back in reassurance. I gave him a small smile.

" Actually, I've never seen a dragon with green eyes before," Claws continued. Then, he asked," Who are you?" We were silent for a few seconds, not sure if it was wise to give away our names. Then Hookfang turned towards Claws and said," My name's Hookfang, the Monstrous Nightmare. These are my friends: Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, Meatlug the Gronckle, Barf and Belch the Zippleback, and Toothless the Night Fury."

" Toothless, what a... _peculiar_ name," Claws said. Then, he narrowed his eyes at my tail and my back. " ... I see that all of you are owned by _humans_." I could hear Claws growl quietly when he mentioned humans. " What happened to your tail, young one?" Claws asked me. I looked down at my tail and smiled sheepishly. " Oh, um, crazy thing is... my rider actually shot me down and my tail fin was ripped off in the process. I can't fly without him."

" Somehow, I don't find that at all surprising," Claws growled out. I knew what Claws meant by that comment. I could see he's one of those dragons who believe that people are barbarous and heartless. Unfortunately, Hookfang took it the wrong way. " What's that supposed to mean," Hookfang growled at Claws. I turned towards Hookfang. " Hook, he didn't mean it like-" " You better listen to your friend, Nightmare. Challenging me would not be wise," Claws said with a cocky smirk. Hookfang's glare intensified.

" We'll see who-" " Hook, just stop. Why are you here?" I asked Claws. Claws looked casually at his claws... Huh, double claws. " Yesterday, I was searching for something called the Dragon Jewel. I was wondering if any of you found it." I looked at him in confusion. I could of sworn that he was searching for us, not the jewel. " Oh, I thought you were looking for us, since you seemed to follow us instead of the other dragons here." Claws chuckled and said," Well, I guess it was just coincidence."

I nodded my head. Stormfly then jumped in and said," As for the jewel, Tooth-" " We have no idea where it is," I interrupted Stormfly. Stormfly stared at me in confusion. Claws shrugged. " Oh well, I guess since you have no idea where it is, we should press on." Then he walked towards us. He was only a few inches away from me. I stared back at him calmly. " If you find it, be sure to tell us right away," he said quietly to me. I simply nodded my head. And with that, Claws and his group flew away.

Just as quickly, Stormfly yelled," WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM?!" " WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME PUMMEL THAT ARROGANT JERK?!" Hookfang yelled. " Okay answering Hookfang's question, your an idiot and you would of caused a fight that could of hurt a bunch of people." Hookfang started to pout. " As for your question Stormfly, those dragons are evil and creepy-" " You don't know that they're evil!" " I know that they're creepy and want to use the jewel for bad purposes," I answered calmly.

" Guys, I promised that I would put the jewel back tomorrow. When that happens, it won't be my problem anymore. But since I haven't given it up yet, it's still technically mine. And now, I won't give it to them." Everyone sighed. " I hope you know what you're doing," Barf said. " Yeah, don't get in trouble," Belch said. Surprisingly, that was the only thing those two said the whole entire time. Huh.

" Okay, I promise." " We better get going. Our riders might be looking for us," Meatlug said. We all muttered yes and went our separate ways. I ran back to my home to examine the jewel more. I kept staring at it. I kept rereading the marking on the jewel. " What secrets does this jewel hold?" I said to myself. I put the jewel back and laid down, still think about the jewel. Before I fell asleep, I saw more markings appear on the jewel. It said," _The Night Rider_." Then I slipped into a deep slumber.

**Claws's POV:**

I hid in the shadows, waiting for the Night Rider to leave. When he did, I jumped down from the tree I was in and chuckled. " Soon, Night Rider. Soon." Then, I flew away, ready to tell my master everything that happened.

* * *

**Done! Please review and I will post more chapters. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I told you that I can multi task. This my 3rd chapter in the story Mysterious Jewel. Should I make this a series, or a one time thing? YOU DECIDE! Please review and I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

Chapter Three

**Furious POV:**

The story about the dragon called Toothless was... interesting. It sounded relatively close to the story of Woodensfang. Like Woodensfang, Toothless was shot down by a human, but he lost his tail fin. I wonder who the boy was. Luckily, while the Sword Stealer distracted the Night Rider, I sent a Sweet Death to spy on the house where the dragon lives.

Just when the Sword Stealer finished and flew away, a Sweet Death flew into the cave. " **Report, Dragon**." The dragon bowed and said," The boy's name... it's Hiccup." My eyes widened. Hiccup. It's been a while since I've heard that name. " **What else have you figured out?**" " The Night Rider is extremely loyal and close to the boy. I saw them flying in the sky together. They were in total sync."

There was our chance to strike. The boy. " **So, the Night Rider has a weakness, huh.**" The dragon nodded her head. " **Wait till morning. Make sure that the dragon and human are together. Then, with your best dragon fighters, take down the human, but don't kill him. If I'm correct, the dragon would either give up to save the boy, or be distracted in battle**. **Go now, and do not disappoint me. Don't hurt the dragon... too much**."

" Yes master," she said. Then, she flew off to alert my warriors. I sat there, thinking about that dragon. It reminded me about the prophecy I've heard about. About a boy and a dragon. There were two parts to the prophecy. One about the boy, and one about the dragon. I know now that the boy's part of the prophecy already ended. But the dragon's destiny has just begun. I smile to myself, knowing that things on Berk would never be the same again.

**Stormfly's POV:**

I have a very bad feeling in my gut. Something bad is about to happen. Toothless never gets nightmares, or at least some that aren't that bad. I worry for him. We all know that Toothless is the smartest dragon on Berk, but he can act like a total idiot sometimes. " Hey girl, are you okay?" I hear Astrid ask. I want to reply to her. I want to talk to her. But I know that I can't. I know that she can't understand me.

I look towards her and gave her my puppy dog eyes. That usually tells her that I feel sad. She gave me a warm smile and rubbed my head. " It's okay girl. I heard what happened to Toothless today. I'm pretty sure it was just a bad dream. He'll be okay." Astrid's a nice girl, but she doesn't understand. With humans, they think that a nightmare is the same as a bad dream. But they're wrong. A nightmare usually predicts that something bad will happen.

But even if they knew that Toothless had a nightmare, they wouldn't... _worry_ as much compared to if Hiccup had a nightmare. Humans and the dragons of Berk are now friends, but that doesn't mean that the humans see us as equals. All the dragons know that they see us as pets or animals. True, we are animals, but that doesn't mean that a human is more important than us. Humans and dragons should be equals. And the more that I think about it, the more I feel anger towards the humans. I wonder if some dragons are angry at the humans because of this fact.

**Toothless's POV:**

I should have listened to my friends. This jewel is bad news. I look out the window. It's getting late. The sun is already going down. I thought about my dream. What did it mean? Am I going to lose something? No, the dream didn't show that. But it did show me trying to get away from something. But in the end, I didn't get away. I think the nightmare is trying to tell me that I will try to avoid something, but in the end I can't escape it... What the heck does that mean?!

What am I trying to escape from? A dragon? A human? A monster? What is it? I here Hiccup coming up the stairs. Well, whatever it was, I have people that support me and look out for me. While Hiccup was taking my saddle off, I had a bad feeling in my gut. Something bad is about to happen. And Hiccup, everyone on Berk, heck every human I can think off will be caught in the crossfire. But who would endanger everyone. As Hiccup went into a slumber, I stayed awake that night, watching Hiccup. Protecting him.

* * *

**_Next time on The Mysterious Jewel:_**

_I see a large dragon pinning Hiccup. I'm surrounded by all his minions. My friends are pinned, so there's nothing they can do. Stoick and the rest of the village are surrounded, so all that they can do is watch in horror. I know that everyone is screaming, but all I can here is my heart pounding in my chest. I'm scared, but that doesn't mean I can't save __Hiccup. I glared at the dragon coldly and ask," What do you want? Why are you here?"_

_The dragon smiles at me wickedly. I see blood dripping down his muzzle and teeth. Ew. " We want the dragon jewel," he hisses. I look down in shame. This was all my fault. Then, an idea pops in my head. " Okay, here it is." I threw the dragon jewel at him. He just stares at it. He's frozen. Just before I could reach Hiccup, a dragon pounces on me, and my eyes widened in horror._

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 3. ****Sorry this took so long. I had Chinese New year. Please review and I will update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I'm trying to make up for lost time here. So please review. I will be answering your reviews and answering your questions. I repeat I do not own HTTYD.**

* * *

Chapter four

**Furious's POV:**

Finally, after years of searching, we finally found the dragon jewel and the the night rider. At the same time. I chuckle to myself, finding it so ironic. I wondered what the dragon looked like. All I knew was that the dragon had midnight black scales and toxic green eyes. Oh well, I shall meet him soon. Very soon.

**Toothless's POV:**

I woke up this morning feeling, drowsy. I didn't have any nightmares this morning **^_^**! But, I have a very, **very** bad feeling that today, everything will turn out badly **:(**. And what's even worst, I ignored that feeling. I was about to go back to sleep when suddenly I remembered something. The jewel! I have to put it back. So, with great difficulty, I dragged myself out of my "bed" and took out the jewel. I stared at it for a few minutes. I was still curious. What was so bad about the jewel? Then, I put it back in my satchel.

Many things could go wrong. I can't give in to my own temptation to keep the jewel. I was about to leave, when Hiccup woke up. " Hey buddy! Want to go flying?" I wanted to go, but I knew I couldn't. The jewel was my top priority. I looked up sadly at Hiccup and cooed, telling him that I couldn't go. Hiccup's smile faded and he asked," Toothless, are you okay, bud? You usually love flying." I look down sadly. " Well, if you're not up to it, you don't have to go flying." I gave him a grateful smile and ran out the door.

Hiccup was always understanding. That's why he's my bro. I knew I couldn't just put the jewel in a jar and say," Well, that was easy!" No, I had to hide it somewhere no one will ever find it. I had to bury it underground. But not in the village, Snotlout or the twins might find it... Don't ask. I ran into the woods as quickly as I could. I started digging. In about 10 minutes, I dug a very deep hole. I took out the jewel from my satchel. Should I do this? Yes. I was about to throw the jewel into the hole when I heard a scream.

I paused, listening. The voice screamed again. It was Hiccup's voice! My eyes widened in horror._ Oh no_. I looked back at the hole, then at the village. I placed the jewel back into my satchel and ran back to the village as quickly as I could. The jewel would have to wait. No matter what, when Hiccup is in danger, saving him will always be my top priority. " _Don't worry Hiccup, I'm coming_."

**Hiccup's POV:**

I sighed sadly, wishing that I could go flying with Toothless. But if he didn't want to go, he didn't have to. There was something odd about Toothless lately. It was as if he was hiding something. But what would a dragon hide? What could Toothless hide? Then, my mind was interrupted by a punch in the arm. " Ow! Astrid! What was that for?" She shrugged. " Felt like doing it. Anyway, why are you here? Aren't you usually out riding with Toothless at this point?"

" Something's wrong with Toothless, Astrid. He's hiding something." " Oh come on, Hiccup. What could Toothless hide anyway?" She had a point. " I'm just worried about him that's all." She nodded her head. " Yeah, you're not the only one. Stormfly and I are worried too." She then put her hand on my shoulder and said," Look, I'm sure everything is fine. All you have to do is believe and everything would be okay for both you and for Toothless." Okay, that took me by surprise, but I'm not complaining.

" Thanks Astrid." She gave me a smile. " That's why I'm here. Do you want to hang out, or something?" I blushed and said," U-um. Y-yeah s-s-sure." So for the last five minutes, Astrid and I walked around the village and talked. Then, something caught my eye. A large grey dragon was flying down towards us. And he had some friends! " Um Astrid. Am I seeing things, or is there really a horde of dragons flying towards us." She looked up and gasped.

Suddenly, the dragons landed and started breathing fire all over the place. It happened so quickly, none of us saw it coming. One minute, everyone was doing their regular errands, the next minute everyone is looking for their weapons and seeking shelter. I tried my best to calm them down, but none of my techniques worked. Next thing I knew, the village was cornered by the large dragons. Even my dad couldn't take them all. I watched in horror as one of the dragons cornered and pounced on me. My dad started yelling, but there was nothing he could do.

I was pinned, with no one to help me. Even all of the dragons were pinned, except for one. I did the only thing I could do. " TOOTHLESS! HELP!" I looked back at the dragon. The dragon smiled at me maliciously. This wasn't a dragon. This was a monster. I thought this would be the end of me. But then, I heard a familiar screeched. I saw Toothless running towards me. He blew a fireball at one of the dragons to break the circle. When he was standing right in front of me, he was in battle position. Then, the facts came crashing down on me.

How will Toothless fight off this many dragons?

**Toothless's POV:**

I get in battle position, ready to fight off any dragon that comes near me. Though I knew that I couldn't take on all the dragons, I still had to try. For Hiccup, and everyone's sake. I stared at the dragon that was pinning Hiccup. It was Claws... Somehow, I don't find it that surprising. I turned my head towards Stormfly and gestured towards Claws. She rolled her eyes and gave me the " _Seriously _" look.

I turned back at Claws and snarled," What do you want, Claws?" He smiled at me wickedly. I could see blood dripping down his muzzle and teeth. Ew. " You know what I want, the Dragon Jewel." Though my facial expression was calm, my heart was pumping loudly. What can I do? Then, an idea formed in my head. Let's hope that the jewel works on all dragons. " You want it, here it is." I took the jewel from my satchel and threw at him. I could see everyone's confusion. They were surprised that I could actually hide something important.

Claws's smile faded and he stared at the jewel. He was frozen. I ran towards Hiccup, trying to save him. " _Idiot,_" I thought. Then, a dragon flew towards me and pounced. I was surprised for a few minutes, but then I shook it off and attacked back. While I was fighting, I could see that the dragons were stunned. I looked over to Stormfly and gave her a nod. She smiled and threw off the dragon on top of her. Everyone else did the same. I ran over to Stormfly and said," Take everyone to the cove. The other dragons will help you."

" What about you?" " I'll meet you there." With that, I pounced on the nearest dragon and started attacking. After a few more minutes of fighting, a few people were away from the grounds. I was about to follow them, but then I felt teeth bite my tail. Hard. I turned my head to see Claws behind me, holding my tail in his jaws. I was surrounded... Oh fudge cake. I saw Hiccup being dragged away. He wanted to help me, but he couldn't. It took a while, but three dragons were finally able to pin me down.

Claws was sitting in front of me, smiling. His smile creeps me out. I gave a sigh and looked up at him. " Okay, you have the jewel. I won't stop you from taking it or anything. Just leave this village alone." " As you can see, I can't exactly pick up the jewel without looking at it. And even if I don't, the powers would infect me in a matter of seconds." A dragon walked up to me and placed the jewel back in my satchel.

... I have a feeling this won't end well for me. " Um, so what's your point." His smile widened even more, if that was even possible. " Nighty, night, _Night Rider_." " Wait, what did you just call me-" Something hit my head hard. Before I lost conscience, I heard Claws laughing at his own pun.

* * *

**Next time on _The Mysterious Jewel_:**

_Hiccup was pacing back and forth in the Great Hall yelling," We could of saved him!" " There was nothing we could of done!" Stoick yelled. " Good __riddance, one last dragon to worry about," Mildew said scoffing. Everyone turned towards him and glared. He shrunk back. _

_Stormfly looked up in the sky, tears brimming in her eyes. " Toothless, where are you?" Hookfang was eating argon nip sadly. " You idiot. Where did they take you?" " It's not the same without you, Tooth. Everything is crashing down." Meatlug thought sadly. " Man, we need you," Barf said. " Yeah," Belch concluded sadly._

_Toothless opened his eyes groggily. When he was fully awake, he noticed that he was chained down. " How did the dragons even chain me," he thought. " **Well, it's good to see that you're awake, Night Rider**." Toothless looked up and gasped. A gigantic dragon was staring down at him, grinning madly. " Oh God," Toothless thought._

* * *

**That's all the spoilers I'm giving you guys. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. I'm back. A little background here, this chapter would be mostly told from the dragons' POV and Hiccup's POV. The next chapter will mostly have Toothless. As everyone knows, I don't own HTTYD. Now on with the story! ^_^**

* * *

Chapter five

**Hiccup's POV:**

I want to go help him. I want to help Toothless. But I can't. All I can do is watch my friend get carried away. We were about to retreat to the cove, but since the dragons _seemed_ like they were leaving, we went to the Great Hall. We are all safe, for now. But I don't feel safe. I feel angry... at myself. Why did I leave him? Why didn't I help? The least I could of done was try to help him. I start to walk out of the door, but I was stopped by my dad.

_" _Dad, please let me pass." " Where are you going, Hiccup? What are you going to do?" I hesitate, not knowing what to say. " Dad, I need to find Tooth-" " No Hiccup." I glare at my dad. Toothless has saved the village and me for more than I could think of. Why can't we just, for ONCE, return the favor. " Why not," I say, irritation showing in my voice. " It's too danger-" " WE COULD OF SAVED HIM!" I yell. " THERE WAS NOTHING WE COULD OF DONE!" Dad yells back.

Mildew rolls his eyes and scoffs. " Why all the fuss? Over a dragon? Well I say good riddance. One less dragon to worry about." We all turn towards Mildew and glare at him. He shrinks back. Typical. Before any of us could say anything, Astrid says," Hey, has any of you seen Stormfly? I could of sworn she was with us during the attack." " Yeah, Hookfang isn't here either," Snotlout says.

" Or Barf!" " Or Belch!" Fishleg's eyes widened and he started to hyperventilate. " Hiccup, Meatlug isn't here either. What if she was kidnapped, or HURT, OR-" " FISHLEG'S, CALM DOWN!" I yell. " They're probably looking for Toothless." Then I mutter quietly," At least some care about Toothless." But then my anger is replaced by sadness and worry. " _I hope Toothless is okay_," I think.

**Stormfly's POV:**

" Come on guys! We have to find him!" I yell back to my friends. We've been trying to pick up Toothless's trail for about an hour, but still no scent. Whoever took Toothless, made sure we wouldn't find him. " Where in Hel's name did they cover his scent?!" Hookfang asked. I turn around sharply and growl at him. " I don't know, okay! All I know is that we have to find him and you complaining is just slowing me down!" " You think I'm not worried about the idiot! I'm trying my hardest to find him here!" " Well you better try-" " GUYS SHUT IT!" Meatlug yells.

We stop arguing and turn towards her. She glares at us angrily. " Guys, we really need to find Toothless. We can't even last five minutes without him. Heck, this would be the fifth argument you guys had! We all want to find him. The least you could do is find some restraint to NOT fight each other." We hung our heads shamefully. Meatlug's right. We can't do anything without Toothless. As much as I hate to admit it, Toothless was the calm one that could act under pressure. He was... our leader guy.

" Guys, I think we should split up. We can cover more ground that way." We nodded our heads and went in four different directions. I look up at the sky. It already began to rain. It was like the gods were crying as well. I fly up to one of Berk's sea cliffs. I look up to the cloudy sky and say," Toothless, where are you? We need you... I-" I hesitate for a moment then look back up to the sky. " I need you Toothless. Please be alright." I look down. Water falling down my face. But it wasn't the rain. It was my tears.

I guess dragons can cry after all.

**Hookfang's POV:**

" Toothless!" I yell. " Toothless!" I try to yell louder, but the rain and thunder is louder than my voice. I look down sadly, blaming myself for what happened today. How could I have been taken down so easily? Why didn't I have Toothless's back when he defended us? Why? WHY? WHY!? " _Why are you always such an idiot_," a voice whispered in my head. I look around looking for who said it. But then, the painful truth came to me. It was me.

I let down my family once. And now I'm letting down another person I care for. History always repeats itself.

**Toothless's POV:**

" _Why did I let him down_?" Barf and Belch said. " _How could I have been so weak_?" Hookfang said. " _We need you Tooth._ _Everything's falling apart without you_," Meatlug said. " _We need you Toothless_," Stormfly said. " _**I need you**_." I wake up with I start. I'm chained down... to the floor non surprisingly. " _Why does these things keep happening to me_?" I think. " _Wait, how did the dragons even chain me_?"

" **Good to see you're awake, Night Rider.**" I gulp, fearing the worst. I slowly look up and gasp. A huge dragon and I mean RED DEATH huge is looming over me. And all I can do is gape... I'm such an idiot. It smiles at me, creepily. Does every evil being have to smile evilly? But all I'm thinking about are two words. "_Ohgodsohgodsohgodsohgods_."

* * *

**Next time on the Mysterious Jewel:**

_... What do you expect? Spoilers. Tricked Ya. Review. Or else... DUN DUN DUN!_


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, been a while since I updated. You guys probably forgot this story existed. Might go back and change some stuff, but that's for a later date. By now, you guys know I don't own shtuff.

* * *

Chapter six:

Toothless's POV:

I remember when I first got that jewel... about two days ago. I complained that the day was boring, that I wished something exciting would happen. Well, my wish was answered... Sadly. I looked around the room I was in. It was a large cave, big enough to hold a huge dragon and then some. It was really hot. The heat bit at my hide, but I simply ignored it. Now, my focus was centered on the dragon before me.

The large, intimidating dragon sneered down at me, similar to a way Stoick would sneer at an annoying fly that would occasionally land on his food. Well, the size difference was just that. Me, the fly, the dragon, Stoick. I sure felt like a fly compared to that dragon. While size was intimidating, that wasn't the only thing the other had. Huge claws, sharp fangs, terrifying yellow eyes, its demeanor screamed intimidation. It was the alpha of this clan.

The dragon tilted its head mockingly. " A curious little dragon, aren't you," it said. A gulped and tentatively nodded my head. " One would be curious, when in the face of their captor," I replied. It, now dubbed a he, nodded in agreement. " I'd assume so. After all, you are in unfamiliar territory, with an unfamiliar dragon." " _And I'm chained to the ground_," I thought bitterly, but I didn't voice my opinion.

Taking a deep breath, I asked," What do you want from me? Why am I here? And how did you even chain me down in the first place?" In all honesty, I knew that the first two questions were more important, but I was more curious to how they chained me to the ground. Like, seriously, we don't have hands or anything. And how did they even get the metal and shackles anyway?

The dragon laid down on his forearms, creating a tiny quiver that shook the ground. " To answer your last question, yellow Vampire dragons are quite handy when it comes to retrieving and making metal shackles and cages. Their blacksmithing work is usually only used for guests who need to be subdued." " _Why do I suddenly feel like he has a good reason for "subduing" me," _I thought nervously.

I thought about the dragon classification name that the larger dragon said. " Wait... Yellow Vampire dragons. I've never heard of them." This got the other dragons's attention. " Really? Yellow Vampires are quite common. It's a mystery that you've never met one before." " _Yessssss. I, myssself, find that notion quite insssulting." _I would have jumped out of my chains, if I could, when a yellow, medium sized dragon just popped right next to me. It was extremely skinny and bony. Oh, and look... it had thumbs! It made so much sense now!

The dragon looked me over cynically. " _How could you sssay that about my kind, when no one hasssss ever heard of yourssss?_" " Well, I am the last of my kind. And it's not my fault that I live in a region where your kind is scarce," I shot backed, a little bit offended. Talking about my species has always been a sore spot in my soul. The dragon narrowed its eyes, looking over me. I noticed that this dragon also had yellow eyes. " _Well, that's no surprise, even in my region, a lot of dragons had yellow eyes. But there were some dragons who had blue and green eyes too_."

" Vampire, leave us," the large dragon commanded. "... _Yesssss, alpha_," the dragon said quietly, before scurrying away quickly. " _I wish I could do that_," I thought sadly, pulling at the chains weakly. The chains were made in a similar fashion as a viking's dragon snare. Cuffs around the limbs, tail, and head. " It's no use, Night Rider. You don't have any fire power left. That's why we didn't bother putting a muzzle on you, unless you say something that'll annoy me."

I groaned in annoyance. " Why does everyone call me that? I'm not a Night Rider, I'm a Night Fury!" " There isn't much of a difference in that title-" " I don't care! Even if it's just a word off, I'm a Night _Fury _and I would prefer to be called as my proper title." Before I could continue my rant, I stopped myself from going. Probably not a good idea to interrupt a dragon that can end your existence just be stepping on you.

I looked up slowly, wondering if I would see an angry expression on the other's face. Instead, there was a smug smile planted on his face. " Alright, _Night Fury_. If its the title you prefer." " Very. Now what do you want?" I asked. " The genocide of the human species. Their... extermination, if you will." I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

He obliged. " Everywhere you walk, everywhere you go, you are bound to see humans." The dragon snarled. "Disgusting creatures, aren't they. Greedy, selfish, _impudent fleshy scum bodies_." Well, at least this explains Claws. Apparently the alpha had a bad run in with humans. I grit my teeth nonetheless. Anger, took over reason.

" Look, I can relate. Humans have done me wrong too. Even my friend, Hiccup, made me flightless." I moved my tail a little, showing the alpha the fake side of it. I turned towards him once again and glared. " However, the genocide of an entire species. Who do you think you are!? Your utter arrogance in your role as a leader, an _alpha, _no less, is shameful! You talk of the greed of humans and their insignificance in this world, yet you, a dragon, represent all the humans that every dragon despises!"

He narrowed his eyes. By now, I didn't care if he was crossed though, in retrospect, I should've probably stopped there. Too bad I was too much of an idiot to shut my big, fat mouth. " The human that runs the village I was in is ten times a better leader than you!" I shouted. That did it. " You should hold your tongue when talking to me, Night Fury. Be grateful that your importance means more to me than my pride," the dragon growled out softly. I listened to his advice, but it didn't stop the venomous glare I shot him.

" You are only a child, dragon. You cannot understand the evil the humans have inside their souls." He tilted his head, studying me. " It seems that, in your current state of anger, you won't listen to reason." The dragon laid his head on his forearms, looking bored. " Claws, Dagger, SharpTooth, take him away." The dragons entered the cave and bowed respectfully. " Yes, Alpha Furious." Then, they melted the cuffs off and took my chains. I was forcefully pulled away from the cave room. " _So his name is Furious? Where did I here that name before_?"


End file.
